1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load cells using capacitive type sensing.
2. Prior Art
Various types of load cells have been used in the prior art, which use capacitive sensing. The present device utilizes a capacitor plate mounted directly on the diaphragm that is being deflected, as shown in the copending application of Roger L. Frick, Ser. No. 457,697, filed on even date herewith for "CAPACITIVE PRESSURE SENSOR" and assigned to the same assignee.
One of the causes of inaccuracies in load cells is the high radial bending stresses in the normal diaphragm. The present invention provides for not only a free edge mounting of the deflecting diaphragm adjacent its peripheral edges, but also a relieved area of the diaphragm in its central portions to reduce the radial bending stresses in the center of the diaphragm.